Invisible
by Samaster
Summary: Chad feels invisible to Troy now that Gabriella is around. He tries to find someone to make Troy feel the same way but the person he is using may just start to fall for Chad and Chad may just start to feel the same way. Slash, Chyan.
1. My best friend's girlfriend

Chapter 1: My best friend's girlfriend.

Ever since kindergarten Troy and I have been the best of friends; we have shared our love of basketball ever since the very first day we met, but now all that was ruined by a little brainiac chick who he met over winter break. So that's it he dumps his best friend of 11 years for a girl he has known for a few months and he hardly ever talks to me apart from when he has to.

I know it may be harsh but I have tried and tried to break them up just to get Troy back to be my best friend again. I joined forces with the brainiacs (if that doesn't show that I was desperate then I don't know what will) to try and mess up their audition for the winter musical so they wouldn't hang around with each other anymore; I broke up their little kiss after the championship game and I don't know if I'll ever be able to break them up.

I asked out that girl Taylor in a desperate attempt to get back at Troy, but I don't know what I was thinking, Troy is the only person who knows I'm gay so he wouldn't think anything of it. He would probably think I was just taking her out on a pity date or something or trying to just cover up my gayness from the school again.

I remember the day I came out to Troy perfectly.

_Flashback._

"Uhm Troy can I talk to you for a second." I whispered to him. It was lunch period and we were in the middle of the cafeteria; it was probably not the best place to do what I needed to do.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked but as I suspected some people were looking at us. That's the curse of the jocks; anywhere you go somewhere is bound to be looking at you, but seeing as it was Troy the curse seemed to double.

"Do you mind if we do this somewhere a little less… public?" I asked still trying to keep my voice as hushed as possible.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, confusion evident in his voice. We walked out of the cafeteria, with me checking to see if anyone was following us or seeing where we going but no-one was so we carried on walking and finally arrived at the schools rooftop garden next to the science club; Troy's secret hideaway.

"So what's up?" Troy asked. Oh my God, what was I thinking I can't do this.

"Well I…" Oh no, now I'm stuttering. He's bound to know something's wrong.

"Chad, dude, just tell me. Honestly, whatever it is I won't mind." Troy was trying to reassure me but all I can think is 'If only he knew he wouldn't be saying that.'

"Well umm, the thing is… I'm… I'm…" Oh no the stuttering is back.

"You're what?"

"Gay." I whispered but obviously a little too quietly because Troy didn't seem to hear.

"Huh?" He asked. Oh God why was he making me say it again. What if I just run? I don't have to tell him, do I? No that's stupid, he's going to find out eventually and the longer I leave it the harder it will be.

"I said I'm gay!" I nearly shouted. I was afraid that if I didn't the words wouldn't come out. It was a good thing that we were in Troy's secret hideaway because if I'd done that in the cafeteria there would be some consequences.

"You're… you're…" Oh God I knew I shouldn't have done this. I should have just run. Troy was going to hate me I can just tell.

"Gay." I finished for him. He was too shocked to finish his own sentence.

"OK… right. You're gay." He was making this torture. Just beat me up and get it over with. He was coming towards me but instead of a fist I was pulled into a tight bear hug. "Dude, I really don't mind. Whatever you want to do or whoever you want to do…" I pulled away and playfully hit him on the arm, laughing. "But seriously, it's fine by me. Whatever you choose to do we will be friends. We've been best friends for forever and I don't intend to abandon you over something as unimportant as this."

"Thanks Troy!" I said with a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

We walked back to the cafeteria together laughing and joking as if nothing has ever happened.

_End flashback._

That was about a year ago. It's funny how quickly promises of forever fade. But just then I was pulled out of my thoughts of the past by a certain blonde drama geek walking past and dropping his books. That was it. I knew exactly how to get my revenge.

"Here let me help you with that." I offered bending down to help him pick up his books.

"Oh… thanks." Ryan replied, obviously confused as to why I was being nice to him. After I handed his books back to him he was about to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked terrified- he was used to the jocks beating him up- but I quickly let go and showed him I meant no harm.

"Ryan, I was just wondering, do you want to like go out with me sometime." I asked. He obviously thought it was a trick to humiliate him set up by the jocks; it wouldn't be the first time. Poor kid. He was about to walk away to try and avoid being tricked again, but once again I pulled him back, but this time I pulled him into a hug and after checking for anyone in the hallway kissed him directly on the lips.

"You're not joking are you?" He asked. He had been bullied long enough to have lost a lot of trust for all the jocks.

"No way." I reassured him and once again kissed him on the lips. His trust seemed to be slowly returning and so I walked with him to class with my arm around his waist which quickly left as soon as we opened the door.

As he walked to his seat I whispered to him "See you Saturday." He smiled and went to his seat, as did I. We listened to Darbus ramble on about Shakespeare or something until the bell rang and everyone left in a hurry before she could find a reason to give anyone detention.

As soon as we left I caught up with Troy to start phase one of my plan.

"Hey Troy!" I shouted to him to grab his attention.

"Oh hey Chad." He said reluctantly leaving Gabriella. I smiled a fake smile at her before she ran of to chemistry class.

"I was just wondering, are you doing anything on Saturday?" I asked.

"No, I was just thinking of doing something with Gabi." He replied. This was perfect.

"Oh well I was just wondering if you wanna go on a double date with me and Ryan."

"Ryan Evans!" He nearly shouted. I told him to keep his voice down. I want Troy to know about this, no-one else.

"Yes, Ryan Evans. The drama king himself." I smiled.

"Well yeah, sure. Of course I will. Wait did you just call him the drama king?" He laughed.

"Whatever." I laughed as well. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok see you then." He ran off to go ad try to catch up with Gabi while I just stood there smiling at how proud I was of my own planning, but I was partially smiling at the thought of me on a date with Ryan Evans. Not that I was excited or anything; I'm only using him to annoy Troy. I do not like Ryan Evans.

* * *

AN: Yay I finally have a second story on here. I'm so proud. Anyway I have a good story line planned out for this so review please to encourage me to stop being lazy and write. If you don't this will most likely sit here to rot for months before a new chapter is up.

Much love (as always), Sam x.


	2. Before the date

Chapter 2: Before the date.

The school bell rang thus ending another week of torture filled "learning". Caught up in the mad rush to the exit of east high Chad didn't have much control of the direction of which he was going, so he decided he'd wait to talk to Ryan outside. He sat on the edge of the fountain just outside the main exit of the school waiting for the small, blonde showbiz star. He remembered vaguely being told that he was rehearsing something for about half an hour after school, but he would wait; he didn't have anywhere to be.

After exactly half an hour Ryan walked through the double doors with a look of surprise when he realised that Chad was waiting. He walked over to Chad awkwardly, not really being able to think of what he could want, until he remembered their date. How could he forget? The shock nearly floored him!

"Hey!" Chad said pulling Ryan into a quick hug (everyone had left a while ago so there was no danger of being noticed). Ryan's reaction of happiness made Chad think he should join the drama club as well. His skills of convincing Ryan that he liked him were very convincing.

"Hi!" Ryan replied returning the hug. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was just wondering something. You know our date on Saturday?"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"Well, would you mind if Troy and Gabby joined us?" This question really made him nearly faint. Troy was a jock! Sure, Chad was different, but what was Troy doing while the rest of his team were beating the shit out of him? Nothing!

"Chad… I really don't think that's a good idea. He bullied me for a year because of the way I am. Do you really think he would agree to going on a double date with two gay guys?" Chad had forgotten that before he had come out Troy had helped the team with the bullying but he promised to stop when Chad asked him to. It didn't seem right that he would accept his friend but then bully Ryan for the same reason just to fit in with the team and so it didn't look weird, him not joining in, but eventually Chad managed to make him see what was more important.

"Don't worry, he already said he would. He's fine with everything. With me, with you and with…us." He hesitated to say the word us because he didn't know their situation at the moment which was a question he needed answered. "Are we a thing?"

Ryan smiled and replied "Darling, we're everything." This just left Chad very confused. "It's a line from Rent." The look of confusion remained on his face. "The musical. Damn, don't worry. I'll fill you in on all things musical on our date." Ryan smiled.

"Great. Sounds… fun." Chad said forcing a smile.

Ryan rolled his eyes and playfully punched him on the arm. "Whatever!" He laughed. "I'll see you on Saturday." He began to walk away but Chad stopped him in his tracks by clearing his throat loudly.

"Forgetting something?" He asked trying to get him to remember what he had originally met up with him to ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Troy and Gabi can come, I don't mind." He answered.

"Thank you!" Chad smiled, panting a small kiss on his cheek. "See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday." Ryan returned the smile and walked away to his car to begin his long drive home and all the way the one thing in his mind was Chad saying the words "With us."

It was Saturday morning and Ryan had just woken up. His sister Sharpay insisted they do some practice on the weekends seeing as they didn't have any drama classes. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and ate some breakfast before going to the drama studio in the basement. Sharpay was already in there setting up the stage and speakers. This year's musical was rent and the auditions were pretty soon. Ryan was auditioning for the part of Mark and he wanted to get some practice in for the tango Maureen.

The music started and he and Sharpay began to rehearse. They continued with it to prepare them fully for their auditions for about 2 hours so by the time they were finished it was 10am (Sharpay made them wake up at 7:30 on the weekends. He found it very harsh but to her theatre was all there was; if it meant getting up early she would).

Ryan went to shower and even after 2 hours of rehearsal he still found himself singing I'll cover you in the shower. The truth was he really anted the part of Angel but as Sharpay said "You get bullied enough. Do you really want to give them more reason?" They had no reason now. He was who he was and they were making his life hell because of it. Just because he was gay he knew that his life would always be hard, but he had learned to accept it and was now fine with himself.

After a 10 minute shower he dried himself off and went to his walk in closet to pick out an outfit for the day. He hadn't forgotten that he would be seeing Chad today so he made a very special effort to pick out a great outfit.

As soon as he got downstairs and entered the lounge Sharpay was there, as usual, to stick her nose in everything. He loved her and everything, but sometimes she could be so annoying.

"Why are you dressed up so nice?" She asked, muting the TV and her favourite show, my super sweet 16.

"I'm going out." He replied, trying to dismiss the question.

"Where?" She wasn't going to let this drop.

"Out." He wasn't going to give in to his sister's tricks.

"With who?"

"No-one!" This was starting to get annoying, but his exasperation just made his sister laugh.

"Ryan, I've known you since before we were born; I know you're going somewhere, with someone, and I will get it out of you."

"Oh look that girl on sweet 16 has a Lamborghini." He tried in a desperate attempt to distract her.

"Oh my gosh!" she nearly screamed. "Daddy! I want a party like this!" she shouted up the stairs and Ryan could swear he heard his father hit his head against a wall.

Meanwhile at the Danforth residence Chad was just waking up at 10am. 'Hey it's the weekend; I don't need to get up early.' He thought. He reluctantly got out of bed and went for a shower for about 20 minutes (it took him a while to wash all that hair). He got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and was immediately met by the smell of cooking bacon. That was one of the greatest things about his mother; on weekends she always made the most amazing cooked breakfasts.

"Morning honey." She smiled to him.

"Morning." He smiled back and began to eat his breakfast.

"Got any plans today?" She asked, not looking up from the bacon and eggs.

"Uhm, I'm going out with Troy later." He answered. He was glad that she wasn't looking his way because if she did he was sure he would have told her everything which was something he didn't want to do just yet.

"Oh that's nice. Oh I almost forget, that Evans boy, Ryan I think his name was, called earlier. He said that he would be at the movies at five and he said he's really looking forward to it." She said.

'Shit' Chad thought to himself. 'Ok, ok, think. You can get out of this'.

"Oh yeah I forgot he and Gabi are coming too." He lied. He definitely hadn't forgotten that Ryan was going to be there. He was actually very excited about him being there. He found this weird because at first he was only going out with Ryan to get at Troy but now… he wasn't sure. Maybe he did like him… maybe.

"Oh ok, well have fun." She smiled once again.

"Thanks mom." He finished off his last mouthful of toast and left the table.

He went back up to his room and logged onto his computer and signed into his online chat account.

_Bball4eva101 has signed in._

He noticed that Ryan was online so he started talking about later.

_Bball4eva101: Hi_

_Dramaking909: Hi_

_Bball4eva101: How r u?_

_Dramaking909: Im gr8 thanks u?_

_Bball4eva101: Im really gd thanks, Im really looking forward to later_

_Dramaking909: Yeh me 2. Wht movie r we goin to c?_

_Bball4eva101: I was thinkin we could go c Nightmare on Elm street, theyre showing it cos its halloween_

_Dramaking909: I really dont think so, I h8 horror_

_Bball4eva101: lol aww is the little drama boy scared?_

_Dramaking909: NO! fine Nightmare on Elm it is but if I have nightmares im blaming u_

_Bball4eva101: lol, ok ill cya l8er_

_Dramaking909: bye x_

_Dramaking909 has signed out._

_Bball4eva101 has signed out._

AN: Ok first off wow, this must be the longest chapter I've ever wrote which is kind of bad but oh well; it means I'm improving so my next chapter should be really good. More reviews I get, the quicker it comes.

Much love,

Sam x


	3. Double dating

Chapter 3: Double dating.

The day passed almost unbearably slowly for Ryan. He was really looking forward to his date with Chad. The truth was he had liked Chad a lot even before he had asked him out. It happened after the state championship game last year when Troy and Gabriella had beaten out him and Sharpay for the winter musical. That week was torture for him because Sharpay was **not **happy. Luckily he wouldn't have to deal with that this year as Troy and Gabriella were going for the parts of Roger and Mimi, but Sharpay was going for the part of Maureen and Ryan was (reluctantly) going for the part of Mark. Anyway back to Chad. He had started liking him after the game because seeing as Troy had got the main part he decided that he would go to the party with him for all the people who auditioned. Chad had gotten a bit too drunk (yes even drama kids knew how to have a good party) and was being very funny. He pulled nearly everyone up to dance including Ryan. He said he loved his hat and took it off him to try and lure him to the dance floor where both of them were dancing with Chad wearing Ryan's pink hat. That was a memorable night, not for Chad obviously (the only thing he would remember would be the monstrous headache the next day), but definitely for Ryan.

It was 4:30pm and it was a twenty minute drive to the movies; being a bit early never hurt anyone. When he arrived he saw that Chad must have had the same idea as him because he was already standing there waiting. He waved over to him and he waved back. Troy and Gabriella weren't there yet but they had ten minutes until they were due to arrive.

"Hi!" Ryan screamed over to him, waving, overly excited he had some alone time with Chad before the other two arrived.

"Hi!" He waved back to him pulling him into a quick hug. "You seem happy."

"I am happy. Very, very happy." He replied, seeming very energetic.

"Ok, that's it. Your not having any of my candy now." He laughed gaining a puppy dog pout from Ryan. "Ok fine then." They both laughed and went inside to wait for Troy and Gabi there.

It wasn't long before they arrived; it took them about 5 minutes. Ryan was extremely nervous. He hadn't been anywhere near Troy ever since the beatings. He had made a great effort to avoid him at all costs.

"Hi Chad, hey Ryan." Troy greeted them with Gabriella at his side.

"Hi!" Chad replied giving him a high five and he went to shake Ryan's hand but he flinched and nearly jumped away. Troy noticed this and felt very uncomfortable.

"Ryan I…" he began but Ryan interrupted him quickly.

"How about we go in? The movie's going to start in a few minutes." Everyone agreed and they made their way into the cinema. Chad and Ryan bought a large tub of popcorn to share and so did Troy and Gabriella. They went into the theatre and took their seats, each of them next to their dates.

It was about halfway through the movie, or Ryan thought it was. It could be the second scene for all he knew; this was torture and he had barely watched any of the movie without hiding his eyes with his hands or burying his head into Chad's shoulder. The only bit he was enjoying about this was having Chad next to him. Whenever it got to a scary part Ryan would bury his head into Chad's shoulder and Chad would put his strong, protective arms around him, protecting him from the big, bad horror movie characters on the screen. When the scary part was over Ryan would kiss Chad and thank him before doing the exact same thing seconds later.

This continued throughout the entire movie until, much to Ryan's relief, it was over. They made their way out into the lobby and they all started talking about the movie.

"Come on Ryan, why did you even come? You had your face hidden in Chad's shoulder the whole time." Gabi laughed as Ryan blushed.

"You should have just sat behind him and his afro. Then you definitely wouldn't have been able to see it." Troy laughed along with the rest of the group while Chad playfully punched him in the arm, pretending to be offended. "Hey man, I was just joking. I guess we'll see you two on Monday."

"Yeah sure." Chad replied and he and Ryan both waved as they left.

"Alone at last." Ryan smiled. "Double dating, great idea Chad."

"Sorry about that, they kinda invited themselves." Chad replied, avoiding Ryan's stare. He had decided during the movie that he was ending the plan. He had realised that he actually did like Ryan and he didn't want him to know anything about what he had originally intended.

"Oh well, as long as we have some time now. Hey, you wanna come back to my place?" Ryan asked, giving Chad his best puppy dog pout. "Pleassssssssssse!" he continued to give Chad his signature 'How-could-you-say-no' kind of look.

Chad laughed at his begging and agreed causing excited "yay"s from Ryan.

And so about twenty minutes later Chad and Ryan found themselves inside the foyer of the Evans mansion, walking through into the living room. They settled down in front of the TV and just passed the hours in each others arms, occasionally breaking for snacks and stuff.

The time passed very quickly and after a few DVDs (mostly musicals) and some TV shows it was already pushing midnight.

"Hey Ryan, bedtime." Chad joked gaining a roll of the eyes from Ryan.

"Only if you're coming with me." Ryan winked.

"Of course."

And so they climbed the stairs up to Ryan's room, decorated with blue walls and posters of various actors and movies.

"No pink?" Chad teased.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not actually my sister."

Chad just laughed. Ryan collapsed on the bed and Chad made his way to the next room (it was only their first date after all). They both went to sleep... well at least for a while.

_Darkness! Ryan stood alone in front of a house; 1428 Elm Street. Children in white clothes were outside, skipping, singing that all too familiar song. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you…" _

_One of the little girls walked up to the front door. He called out to her, but it was too late. She had walked inside. Ryan was terrified but he had to save her. He ran inside, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen. The door slammed shut behind him. He ventured further and a door opened before him… he knew this door led to the boiler room. Some unknown force pushed him forward through the door._

_He stood on the metal railings inside the boiler room until he heard the terrifyingly familiar clicking of knives coming from behind him._

_A hand of blades slashed at him causing him to scream and run. The disgustingly burnt Freddy Kruger followed him, all the while clicking his infamous glove of knives. Ryan tripped over a trailing wire, twisting his ankle in the process. Freddy was towering over him, taunting him and smiling murderously._

_The blades were coming down upon him, piercing his skin. He let out a scream only to hear his murderer laughing._

Chad woke up from his sleep to the sound of screaming from the next room. He ran across the hall and burst into Ryan's room and saw Ryan writhing in his sleep; he was whimpering and screaming. Chad shook Ryan awake, shushing and comforting him. Ryan jumped awake, still screaming. His eyes darted around the room until they finally rested on Chad. He pulled him close for comfort and sobbed with fear. After a few minutes Ryan stopped crying.

"He was after me… Freddy was after me, I…" Ryan rambled.

"Ssh, ssh. It was just a dream. Tell you what; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay." Chad stroked Ryan's soft blonde hair and Ryan shut his eyes, resting his head on Chad's torso.

After a few seconds of quiet, Sharpay ran in through the door; obviously she had heard the screaming. Chad put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and then pointed to a sleeping Ryan. She smiled and whispered for Chad to follow her.

She led him down to the kitchen and she started to make two drinks.

"So… you and my brother?" she asked, not really needing to hear the answer.

"Yeah." Chad answered, blushing slightly.

"Well just so you know your secrets safe with me." Chad raised his eyebrow and Sharpay pretended to be offended. "I'm guessing you went to see a horror."

"How'd you guess?" Chad said sarcastically.

"Well he must really like you."

"Why?" he asked, not really getting her drift.

"He went to see a horror with you. You gotta understand Ryan got scared watching Scary Movie 2!" she laughed. "For him to go see an actual horror is like the biggest hint for him ever… he must have told you he didn't like horror."

Chad thought back and suddenly remembered their conversation the day before. "Oh my God." Chad put his head in his hands. "I feel so guilty."

"He'll be fine, but right now you better go stay with him. If he wakes up and you're not there he'll freak."

Chad did as he was told, getting back into Ryan's bed trying very carefully not to wake him. He put Ryan's head back in its original position on his torso. He thought back to two days before and felt terrible about even thinking of hurting Ryan. One date was all it took for him to fall for Ryan and now he never wanted to hurt him and for all he cared Troy could go to hell, because now he had someone to be with and he no longer felt invisible.

* * *

AN: Ok, I've decided that I am gonna end it here after much thought as to what to do, so first things first... YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!! My first completed story lol! Thankyou to all my readers and reviewers; just the thought of people reading and appreciating my work really inspires me so thank you!

Much love,

Samuel x


End file.
